Rom-Traum
Heather, Douglas, Isadora y Lucas visitan a Doug, Angela y Louis en la cárcel. Heather intenta calmar a los tres porque creen que Tina, Bree y Bailey piensan que Doug, Angela y Louis tuvieron algo que ver con la desaparición de Evie. Heather dice que Tina, Bree y Bailey probablemente saben dónde está Evie. Heather dice que deberían filtrar a la Fiscalía que Tina, Bree, Bailey, Kaz, Chase o C.K. tener evidencia con respecto a Evie. De esa forma, Heather puede seguirlos si reaccionan y ven lo que saben. Douglas les dice que digan que están cerca de encontrar al Waverider. El grupo Heather le envió un mensaje de texto al equipo para que se reuniera en el Bionic Museum Hotel, que incluía a Ann. Barry Jr. le pregunta cómo fue en la barbacoa y Ann dice que cree que realmente ya no le gusta Rex. Marie le dice a John que ella y Stan están saliendo, pero tienen que esperar hasta después de las elecciones para tener intimidad. John le dice que eso no puede suceder porque ella no es realmente una mujer de 67 años. Marie dice que está celoso. Heather les dice a Evelyn y a Riley que si no van a rescatar a Doug, Angela y Louis, entonces lo menos que pueden hacer es ir a visitarlos. Evelyn dice que podría ser muy malo para la campaña de Maddie si va a ver a Doug. Riley dice que Diggie debería encontrarla antes del desfile del 4 de julio. Cody Jr. saca el flotador BSSSD y les dice que no está haciendo magia en su flotador porque lo está haciendo en la flotilla de Conversions de Laguna Closet. Solo lo está haciendo porque pensó que era allí donde una persona se sometía a terapia de conversión, pero no investigó mucho. Les dice a los chicos que trabajan allí todo sobre él y Barry Jr. Se da cuenta demasiado tarde de que realmente todo lo que hacen allí es armar armarios. Cody Jr. les dice que ahora trabajan para el BSSSD porque él compró la compañía. Heather recibe una llamada de Douglas diciéndole las noticias falsas sobre que encontraron al Waverider y que estaban más cerca de encontrar a Evie. Tina, Bree, Bailey, Chase, Kaz y C.K. De repente tienen que hablar solos, lo cual es sospechoso para Heather. Ella va al estacionamiento, pero John y Ann la siguen. Ann le dice que puede prestarle los 50 mil para sacar a Doug, Angela y Louis. Heather le dice que no y que subió a 75 porque Louis estranguló a Andrew, confundiéndolo con un skinhead. Heather también le dice a John que tenga cuidado ahora que tiene una compañía porque la gente podría tratar de usarlo. Heather le pregunta a Ann por qué se tiñó el pelo y Ann miente y dice porque quería que Rex pensara que era genial. C.K., Chase y Kaz pasan y se meten en su auto, diciéndole a Heather que tienen asuntos personales que atender. Heather se mete en su auto y los sigue. John y Ann sospechan también y deciden seguir a Heather. Douglas, Lucas e Isadora aparecen en Davenaz para ver si su esquema funcionó, pero Tina, Bree y Tasha les dicen que descubrieron su pequeña trampa. Se revela que Douglas tiene una foto de Evie, Adam, Zack y Gabe. Tina, Bree y Bailey le dicen a Douglas, Lucas e Isadora que vayan a buscar a Chase, C.K. y Kaz porque no van a permitir que Evie robe todo lo que les ha quitado. Marie y Barry Jr. cambiaron los botiquines de Stella y Stan para encontrar formas de matar sus sentimientos sexuales. Cody Jr. se convence por los chicos del armario de hacer un truco con Barry Jr. C.K., Kaz y Chase llegar a la frontera con México. Heather está dos coches detrás de ellos con John y Ann a dos autos detrás de Heather. Kaz, C.K. y Chase se dirigen a la colonia del padre D. y Heather se da cuenta de que sería allí donde esconderían a Evie. Heather se enfrenta a C.K., Kaz y Chase, diciéndoles que ella sabe que Tina, Bree y Bailey les dijeron que mantuvieran a Evie oculta. De hecho, Tina, Bree y Bailey realmente le dijeron a Chase, Kaz y C.K. que iban a ver a Dusty, Justin y Austin más tarde y no querían que vieran a los "hombres de verdad" con ellos. Heather les pregunta entonces por qué están en el padre D's. Kaz, Chase y C.K. dicen que es porque ahí es donde comenzó la maldición que los despojó de su hombría. Diggie y Holden aparecen disfrazados de avestruces porque consiguieron un trabajo para entregar el correo de Vonnie Dons. Diggie y Holden le dan a Kaz, Chase y C.K. un paquete que tiene píldoras de estrógeno adentro. Heather se da cuenta de que, durante las últimas dos décadas, Tina, Bree y Bailey le han estado dando a Chase, Kaz y C.K. pastillas de estrógeno, razón por la cual han perdido su libido. Llegan John y Ann, pero cuando no encuentran a Heather Rex, ni a Chase con Marie, corren para volver a su limusina Cadillac, solo para que lleguen Douglas, Lucas e Isadora. John y Ann logran pasar a Douglas, Lucas e Isadora, saltando en su automóvil y partiendo. Al confundir el automóvil de John y Ann con el de Evie, Heather, Kaz, C.K., Diggie, Chase, Holden, Douglas, Lucas e Isadora, los persiguen locamente, en "Féce freight" de Barry Sr. No notan las tiras de clavos en el suelo y todos tienen llantas desinfladas. Los vaqueros llegan y dicen que son tierra de Romney y que son los mexicanos. They show a paper that Diggie signed as he pretended to be Kaz so that he could hand over the land to the Romneys. Kaz tells them that he never signed anything and that he's gonna fight this but then the Romney's pull out guns. Instead, Kaz asks where does he sign.